


Mead & More

by hedahearteyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mead, Sex, clarke staring while lexa works out, competition fic, lexa working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahearteyes/pseuds/hedahearteyes
Summary: Clarke starts an internship in a gym and it changes her life forever.





	Mead & More

Clarke starts her internship on an empty stomach and four hours of sleep because she, first of all, just couldn’t drag herself out of bed because she, second of all, got roped into a night out with Raven and Octavia. Ten minutes in on her ride to the gym she finds herself agreeing with Raven and questioning her decision to start her internship on a Sunday. She’s telling herself what she told Raven,

“They are having their annual training-day, so all the physio-therapists and medics are gonna be there, which is great, because I can introduce myself to everyone right away and it will be a good learning experience right of the bat.”

She doesn’t even believe herself for shit. But whatever, she’s on her way now, might as well make the most of it.

_Please God, let there be some sweaty hotties._

Clarke Griffin has her priorities straight. 

She arrives ten minutes early, because her parents gave her good ethics – as well as good looks. The gym is bigger than she had expected, so unsurprisingly she gets lost within her first five minutes inside. The place seems deserted too and Clarke genuinely considers bailing, hoping her absence won’t be noticed because everyone will be too busy tending to the athletes.   
Just then the door opens behind her and a slim brunette walks in, red backpack hanging casually off her left shoulder, dressed in all black workout clothes. Her cheeks are a little red and her skin shines, but as she comes closer Clarke realizes it’s probably just sweat. 

_What person in their right mind jogs to a training day?_

But at least she’s hot, and kinda sweaty, so hey, God must’ve come through for her this once. She looks at Clarke, head tilting just an inch to the lift, eyebrow arching almost imperceptibly. 

“Are you lost?”

“Embarrassingly so.” Clarke admits. Because really, who the fuck gets lost inside a gym? Raven and Octavia are gonna have a field day with this. 

“Are you here for the training?”

“Yes.” That eyebrow again, as if she doesn’t believe Clarke could be there to train for 6 hours straight. “Well, not for the actual training. I’m an intern.”

“Right. Where do you need to be?”

“Where the medics are.” 

The hot, sweaty, slim brunette points her in the right direction, then heads in the opposite direction to where Clarke assumes the changing rooms are. 

When she finally finds the door with the red + sticker on it, she knocks confidently. The door opens and Clarke feels slightly scared and extremely intimidated. The man in front of her is tall, like nearly 6 feet tall, and his beard appears to be even taller. When she recovers from the shock, she notices his beard is actually pretty cool, because it’s in a neat braid.

“You must be Clarke Griffin.”

“Yes. I’m looking for Mr. Nyko.” 

“You found him. Come on in.” 

Yeah, Clarke is definitely back at scared and intimidated, because this man is supposed to be her mentor for the next six months. Clarke had expected him to be a small, maybe average height, Asian man, because let’s be real here, she applied to a martial arts gym. Her interview was with a small, albeit intimidating, Asian woman deceivingly named Mrs. Green. Clarke likes to think she went in with zero expectations, but this is all very far from what she had expected. 

Turns out, Clarke wasn’t 5 minutes early. Clarke was an hour early, hence the deserted gym. So she spent almost a whole hour talking with Nyko – his first name is actually Ed, short for Edward and he fucking hates it, so just Nyko is fine – about her studies, the details of her internship, her interests and what to expect from this day. Turns out, Nyko is really chill and Clarke likes him already. 

She doesn’t have to expect much from it, because most of the students have been practicing their discipline for years and know how to avoid injury. There might be some cuts or bruises, but that’s not anything they have to concern themselves with. Rarely does a student complain about muscle pain at the end of the day and unless something really weird happens, she probably doesn’t have to do anything other than being present. Which is totally fine by Clarke, because she is still running on an empty stomach and four hours of sleep.

Three hours later Clarke is ready to pass out, because Nyko was so right. She has absolutely nothing to do except watch really fit, really hot (and slightly sweaty) and really talented people practice their sport and it makes her feel totally inspired and utterly inadequate. But thank god for breaks and the McDonalds a 5-minute walk from the gym. 

When she comes back for the second half of training, at least she’s not running on an empty stomach anymore. And as she settles down on the mat in the corner, which seriously has an indent from her ass already because she has been sitting there for 3 hours, it seems her day is about to finally get better.

The students have apparently switched rooms and there’s a whole new group in front of her now. And this group features a hot, sweaty, slim brunette. 

So Clarke spends the next three hours watching this girl with freakishly long legs moving around, gracefully taking dozen of stances that somehow look hugely complicated to her. But it’s somehow mesmerizing and before she knows it there’s someone calling everyone together to tell them how well they did. Clarke wonders where the time went. She finds herself thirsty, her throat is dry and her bottle of water lays untouched beside her. Mesmerized indeed. 

When she’s finally hydrated and up on her feet again, she looks around the room, seeing it’s already mostly empty with students slowly leaving one by one. The brunette is already gone and Clarke is surprised to realize that she’s disappointed about that. There’s no time to ponder that as Nyko approaches her and asks her to his office. After a brief discussion of what is expected of her during her internship she leaves, hoping that the brunette is a regular at the gym and she’ll get to see her work out again.   
In the hallway to the entrance Clarke spots her, still tall, still graceful. She’s talking to an even taller black man and as Clarke approaches she just hears him say,

“You looked great today, Lexa.”

//

Clarke will not deny that her eagerness to get to work today has one sole reason. The actual reason however she will deny to her grave. But the truth is that Clarke is just really fucking excited to see Lexa work out. It's a crush, an infatuation, it's just a mix of the power she exudes while training and the sweat gathering on her body and the noises she very, very, rarely makes. Little grunts and growls and once, during a very intense training with the man she saw Lexa talking to four days ago, whose name she now knows is Lincoln, Clarke heard Lexa scream a little. It was soft and barely there and she's pretty sure only she herself and Lincoln heard, but it has been haunting her in her dreams. 

These soft hued, surreal dreams, featuring a Lexa with very little clothes. When Clarke woke up from the first one in the middle of Monday night, after she had come home from work mildly disappointed that Lexa hadn't been there that day, Clarke was surprised. And just a little bit ashamed, because here she was dreaming of a complete stranger she had only me- seen once – they hadn't even properly met, Clarke realized. But despite that hint of shame, Clarke wouldn't be Clarke Griffin if she wasn't just that much more intrigued. 

So here she is again, slowly walking through the doors of Polis Gyms, because she doesn't want to look too eager; she wants to look calm and collected. 

Lexa is already doing her warming up when Clarke walks by. Push-ups, she's doing push-ups. She's doing push-ups while wearing a sleeveless shirt and Clarke can't help but stare at the muscles in her arms. She's definitely imaging what it would be like to have Lexa hovering over her like that, those muscles so close to her face. She nearly walks into Lincoln, so consumed in her own mind. He just smiles and moves on – Clarke swears it's a smirk, he knows, he's got her figured out, she's screwed. 

And then she actually walks into Nyko, who is actually smirking at her as he grabs her arms to stabilize her. 

"Where are you at?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed somewhere very far away in your head."

Clarke fights a blush, "It's nothing."

All morning she has been counting stock and making note of items that need to be replaced. Clarke is pretty damn sure that this is punishment, because along with Lincoln she's convinced Nyko is also aware of her... whatever with Lexa. And now he's punishing her because she can't be professional. It's even a double punishment, because not only is she doing the most boring job in the history of jobs, she has also missed out on 2,5 hours of Lexa working out. This day fucking sucks. 

But after lunch everything takes a turn for the better. She is in the office studying when Nyko enters sweaty and panting, Clarke was surprised the first time he entered like that on Monday, but he happens to train at the gym every day and since Clarke is there to do some of his duties he gets to train even more. He grabs a towel to dry his face and then turns to Clarke. 

"You got anything to do?"

"Nope."

"Good, walk with me." She eagerly closes her books, thankful for the break and hopeful she might be doing some actual work. Nyko leads her to a secluded room, close to the entrance of the gym. 

"Every Wednesday afternoon we get a group of kids here to train. They're pretty young, 8 to 12, and injuries are bound to happen. So I'm always present to keep an eye out and treat whatever needs treated. Today I thought you might want to join me." 

When she sees the group of 20 kids, all talking to each other excitedly, she is not so excited herself. Until she sees their teacher walk in. Lexa is no longer dressed in her sleeveless shirt, she's now wearing the uniform she wore during the training on Sunday. 

Clarke knows she doesn't know Lexa at all, but she has to admit that she is surprised at the ease with which Lexa handles the kids. She hadn't expected her to be good with kids. Granted, Clarke isn't what sure what she did expect, but she is pleasantly surprised to see the hard look on Lexa's soften every second. Pretty soon she's even smiling at the children practicing the stances she shows to them, helping repositioning arms and legs here and there. Clarke can't help a smile of her own. 

The first half of the class goes by without any problems and during their break some of the kids instantly run up to Nyko to greet him. He approaches them with the same excitement, his usually tough expression also changing into something softer Clarke hasn't seen before. Their glances quickly travel to her as they talk to Nyko and soon he beckons her to come closer. When she introduces herself one of the younger boys' eyes light up and he nearly yells, "I'm Clark too!"

Clarke laughs and high-fives him, then leaning down conspiratorially to mock whisper to him that they have to protect each other now because their Clark(e)-buddies. His excited nod makes her smile and she suddenly understands why tough Nyko and Lexa melt before these children. 

When Clarke looks up again she catches Lexa quickly turning away from across the room and a sense of fulfillment fills Clarke at knowing that Lexa is apparently, even if slightly, interested in her too. 

During the second half of the class the kids get to spar and just like Nyko said, injuries were bound to happen. Lexa trained them well, but they remain kids and especially the younger ones are rowdy and tend to momentarily forget all that Lexa has taught him. Resulting in some kids getting punched in the face or falling down awkwardly because their stances weren't right. One of the girls hurts her ankle this way and Clarke is on her feet before the girl even announces her pain, but Nyko holds her back and silently tells her to wait. 

She watches as Lexa soothes the girl before showing her what she did wrong and how to do better next time. Then she turns around and beckons Clarke who hurries to the them. She crouches beside Lexa, hands already reaching for the ankle. 

"Hey you, I'm Clarke, what's your name."

"Maya."

"Okay Maya, I'm going to take a look at your ankle, okay? Just tell me when it hurts." 

She feels Lexa's eyes on her the entire time, the other kids keep sparring and Clarke has no doubt that Lexa has previously instructed them to keep going until she tells them to stop. 

It turns out Maya can't stand on her foot anymore, so Clarke takes her to the sideline to bandage it and then lets her sit between her and Nyko while they watch the rest of the training. All throughout Clarke notices Lexa's gaze finding her every now and then. 

After training Nyko and Clarke take Maya and her mother to their office where they unwrap her ankle and show her mom the damage. Luckily, it's not bad and a week of rest and keeping it bandaged should take away most of the swelling. 

Lexa joins them at the end of that conversation and has a brief talk with Maya and her mom, before Nyko offers to walk them out. Clarke turns to clean up their supplies when Lexa scrapes her throat. 

"The kids seemed to like you." Clarke laughs a little, utterly surprised at what appears to be a shy Lexa. 

"I haven't done much to make them dislike me yet." 

"That is true." 

And then the conversation falls awkwardly silent. Clarke hates to end it there, so she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"They seem to like you as well." 

"I have done much to make them like me." Lexa smirks. Clarke is about to come up with a reply when Nyko comes back and thanks Clarke for her help that day, telling her she's allowed to go home early. And as much as Clarke would like to see how well she and Lexa could verbally spar, she's not letting an opportunity to leave early slip through her fingers. 

But she makes sure to keep eye-contact with Lexa as she makes her way to the door, hoping that somehow she's left some kind of impression just as Lexa has on her. 

//

Clarke doesn't actually have to be here, her work days are Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but after three weeks of spending so much time with extremely fit people, (and some of them kids even), some of them working out every single day, she's become somewhat... let's say self-conscious about her own fitness. So here she is, on Thursday afternoon, after her 2-classes school day, in brand new sport clothes, attempting to work out. 

To be fair, watching Lexa on a regular basis she has so far been able to do a fair warming up mimicking exercises she has seen Lexa do. But now she's at a complete loss at what to do next or where to even begin. It's not like she's completely inept at working out, it's just that she doesn't do it very often and sure as hell has never done it in a gym. 

Clarke is about ready to give up, go home, google how a person behaves in a gym and try again next week. But then Lexa enters the room, dressed in very loose grey shorts and a tank top – that Clarke knows will most likely have a very prominent role in her dreams tonight. 

Lexa sees her fairly quickly and raises her eyebrow in surprise. To Clarke's horror (delight) she walks over, her surprised look shifting to a smile and mischievously twinkly eyes. 

"Are you lost again, Clarke?" Lexa has taken to saying Clarke's name several times during a conversation, pronouncing it in a way that makes Clarke want to taste it on her tongue. What?! Focus, Griffin! 

"Actually, no. I'm here to train." 

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And how's that going?"

Clarke pauses, contemplating telling her the truth or making up a grand lie to her own benefit. She shakes her head as she makes up her mind. "Fucking horrible. I don't know what part of me thought this was a good idea." 

Lexa laughs, it's soft and short and gone before Clarke gets to enjoy it, but for the first time since she knows her Lexa laughs. "How often have you done this, Clarke?"

"In my life? Twice." Clarke quips. 

"Going alone when you're inexperienced is brave." Clarke perks up that, giddy that Lexa is complementing her. "And foolish. You don't know the exercises or the machines and that can be dangerous." 

"Good thing I haven't touched any of the machines yet, then."

"That is good indeed. We’ll get to them someday, let's just start easy." 

"We?"

"I will be training with you today, Clarke."

Clarke is positive she's dying. All of her muscles are burning, her t-shirt is soaked front and back and worst of all, when she looks to her left to watch Lexa running a fucking half-marathon on a treadmill she looks completely composed and chill. She is so fucking chill, just looking back at Clarke and smiling kindly to courage her on, while she keeps running 10 fucking speeds higher. Clarke is done. Completely done, she already knows she won't be able to move for a week, maybe five. 

Finally she gives up, turning off the treadmill and falling to the ground on her back, loudly groaning about her pain. Lexa gets off hers, smiling again and crouching next to Clarke.

"Did I wear you out, Clarke?" Clarke's eyes shoot open, her brows arching so high they nearly fall off her head. 

"What?" Her voice is higher than usual, surprise and sudden burst of arousal taking over. 

"Was the workout too hard?" Lexa clarifies. But oh, she's wearing a look that anyone can only interpret as a challenge. She has picked her words very carefully. Two can play at that game.

"The workout was a fucking killer. But trust me, it takes a lot more to wear me out." 

They stare at each other a moment longer and then Lexa reaches out her hand. Clarke eagerly takes it, letting Lexa pull her up and back on her feet. 

"You did very well, Clarke. You should be proud." 

"Maybe I'll have time for that tomorrow, right now I just want take off all these sweaty clothes and sleep." 

Lexa doesn't respond immediately and Clarke sees her eyes roaming her body, Clarke hopes she's imaging what exactly it would look like without all those sweaty clothes. 

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to do some more machines."

Clarke nods, lips pursed, slightly disappointed that they won't be ending their workout together, but it was to be expected. Lexa doesn't seem quite satisfied from their workout, so Clarke thanks her before turning to leave. 

 

An hour later Clarke is still in the dressing room, sitting on the bench, nearly falling asleep. At least she managed to get undressed, shower and dress again, but it was almost harder than the actual workout. Her entire body protesting and working against her. 

The door closing startles her and she looks up to see Lexa beginning to undress and putting her workout clothes in her bag. Clarke's eyes nearly fall from her head, but she doesn't dare say a word. And without a word on her part, Lexa strips naked before making her way to the showers. Just before she's out of sight and earshot, Clarke hears her voice echo,

"Enjoy your evening, Clarke."

On her way home Clarke is wide awake, not sure if she was just dreaming or really, really blessed.

//

_The door closing startles her and she looks up to see Lexa beginning to undress and putting her workout clothes in her bag. Clarke's eyes nearly fall from her head, but she doesn't dare say a word. And without a word on her part, Lexa strips naked before making her way to the showers. Just before she's out of sight and earshot, Clarke hears her voice echo,_

_"Enjoy your evening, Clarke."_

_Lexa's voice wakes her up, makes her body tingle and Clarke decides she is too tired to resist the desire she has been fighting all day. She gets up from the bench and follows Lexa into the showers, watching the water fall down her bare back. There is a tattoo running down her spine. It means nothing to Clarke, but she can't stop staring at it. Can't stop staring at all the new muscles revealed to her in this moment._

_Everything about her body is perfect and setting Clarke's on fire. She wants to reach, she wants to touch, wants to feel those muscles moving underneath her fingertips. She wants to feel the power harnessed within that body. She takes a step closer. But then she falters, the hand she unconsciously reached out falling back to her side. This isn't right._

_"Don't think." Lexa's voice pierces her thoughts, Clarke gasps. "Come here, Clarke." She says her name in that way only Lexa can and then she turns around, beckoning Clarke closer with her body._

Clarke wakes panting and wet. For a minute she's unsure of her surroundings, the dream so vivid she could swear it was real. But the morning sunlight creeping through the crack in her curtains slowly wakes her up. Just a dream. The memory of it makes going to work today even harder than the ache in her entire body. She hopes today will be a slow day. 

The first person she runs into is Lexa herself, who always comes to the gym by way of her daily morning run. The sight of her sweaty and panting doesn't do Clarke – and the memory of her dream – any good. Lexa smiles when she sees her.

"You're actually alive, Clarke." 

"Barely." Clarke grunts. 

The day is rather slow, thankfully, because at some point in the morning a thick rain began to fall, but all day she is tormented by a perfect Lexa doing perfect workouts and winning a perfect match against Lincoln and just being fucking hot all the time. Whenever Clarke stares a bit too long her mind constantly wanders back to her dream and then conjuring up new scenarios in which she can find out what else Lexa would undoubtedly be perfect at.

On the bright side, all Clarke's fantasies have managed to successfully get her through the day. She's extremely thankful when she can finally grab her bag and get home as soon as possible, (to take care of a very persistent, different kind of ache, she is almost ashamed to admit, because swear to God she hasn't done this once even after 3 weeks of inconvenient dreams).

The gym is already nearly empty, but in the lobby she nearly trips over someone. In the middle of the room, facing the door, Lexa is sitting cross-legged, just staring outside at the pouring rain. 

"Lexa? What are you doing?" 

"I am waiting."

"For what?" There's a rumbling somewhere far off and Lexa remains staring at the doors. "What? Are you waiting for the rain to stop?" 

It remains silent, the only sound the clattering of the rain, but then softly, "Yes." 

"Don't be silly, I'll give you a ride." Lexa finally looks away from the doors and up at Clarke. 

"You don't have to do that. I can wait."

"It doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon. Come on, it's no big deal." 

Lexa opens her mouth in response, but a loud bang takes the words from her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again, contemplating Clarke as she works her jaw. 

"Alright." 

Beneath the shelter of two umbrella's they run for Clarke's car. It takes them longer than it normally would, because another low rumble followed by a flash of lightning, stops Lexa in her tracks. Clarke looks back to see her unmoving and when she yells for her the words don't reach. She runs back and grabs Lexa's arm to pull her forth. "Come on, it's okay. We're nearly there."

Slowly Lexa starts moving again and they finally reach the car, their shoes and the bottoms of their jeans soaking wet. Clarke laughs out loud, but Lexa is silently staring out the window. 

"You okay?" Lexa only nods in reply.

After some coaxing Clarke finally gets an address out of Lexa and the drive there is silent except for the soft music coming from the radio. When they reach Lexa's apartment building Clarke turns off the engine and turns to look at Lexa. 

"We're here." When she doesn't answer and nearly jumps from her seat for the third time because of the thunder, Clarke finally asks the question. "So, you're afraid of thunder?"

Lexa turns to look at her, eyes a little wider than usual and replies, dead serious, "Terrified." 

"Well, you're home now, you're safe." It's like some divine being heard her say those words, because just then thunder crackles in the distance and almost instantly all lights in the block go out. Lexa is shaking and if it wasn't for the headlights of Clarke's car they would be surrounded by darkness. 

Clarke can't deny she's a little amused, but she's also feeling sorry for Lexa – and honest to God a little scared herself since all the lights just went out – so she gently places a hand on Lexa's leg to regain her attention. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" 

"I'm sorry?"

"Just until the storm clears, so you won't have to be alone." 

Lexa seems to be thinking it over and then nods. Clarke goes to park the car as close to the entrance as she can get it and then gets out first to walk around the car and open Lexa's door, who still seems to be unable to move. The cool air and drops of rain falling on her cheek seem to wake her up and she gets out of the car carefully, before quickly walking towards the building on autopilot. Clarke follows her with a cheeky grin.

"I will have you know chivalry isn't dead." She's quite proud of herself for that, but the comment seems to fall on deaf ears and the only person to appreciate the comedic genius that is Clarke Griffin is, alas, herself. 

It's dark inside except for some emergency lighting, but Clarke can see it's a short walk to the elevator and sensing Lexa's continued discomfort Clarke leads the way there. She presses the button, but of course there's no light and Clarke realizes that, duh, elevators need electricity. "Shit."

"What?"

"The elevator isn't working."

"We can take the stairs."

Which seems like a completely harmless and obvious alternative, until they're reaching the sixth floor and Clarke is fucking hating this alternative. 

"What floor do you even live on?" She can barely get the words out, seeing as there's barely any air left in her lungs. 

"Top floor." 

"Which is how many floors exactly?" 

Lexa stops walking and turns around, an almost imperceptible smirk on her lips. "Fifteen." 

Clarke groans as loud as she can and Lexa actually seems relaxed enough to laugh as she resumes climbing the stairs. Clarke noticed Lexa gets more comfortable the higher up they get, which is weird to her, because the way she sees it, the higher they get, the closer to the thunder they'll be. But it might just be the prospect of being comfortably in her own home that relaxes Lexa. 

At least they reach the fifteenth floor. Lexa leads into the hallway and to Clarke's horror keeps walking. 

"Of fucking course you live at the fucking end of this long ass fucking hallway."

"There are children living here, Clarke."

"Children can't hear me through doors." 

When they reach Lexa's apartment she holds the door open for Clarke, waiting for her to pass before dropping her voice to a near whisper to say, "Chivalry is not dead, indeed." 

Clarke stops and looks at her, eyes narrowing as she observes her. "You got cheeky somewhere between the sixth and this floor." 

Lexa only smiles. She ushers Clarke inside and then makes sure to lock the door behind her.  
Thanks to some light from outside Clarke is able to make her way to Lexa's couch unharmed and she falls down gratefully, sighing long and satisfied as she closes her eyes. She hears Lexa walking around, opening drawers here and there.  
After a moment she opens her eyes and is welcomed by the warm glow of at least a dozen candles all throughout Lexa's apartment. 

Lexa is on the opposite end of the room, her back to her and Clarke once again can't help but stare. She realizes she's in Lexa's home, which is a little odd, but not uncomfortable. And then she remembers she's had several sex dreams about Lexa and now it feels weird. Way to go, Griffin.   
Clarke clears her throat awkwardly. "So... You seem much more relaxed now that you're home."

Lexa turns around when she finishes lighting the last candle. "I am. Thank you for driving me here."

"It really wasn't a problem." The quiet returns and it isn't bad, but Clarke just can't get the images of a naked Lexa out of her head. And they're her favorite mental waste of time, but not so much right here and now.   
"So yeah, I’ll go now, if you're good and all."

"No, Clarke, you can stay."

"No, really, it's fine."

"It's almost pitch dark outside and still raining, I don't think it's very safe to drive. You can stay." Clarke really can't fight the semi-concerned tone of Lexa's voice, so she agrees to stay and a cup of tea. Because, as she has just learned, Lexa doesn't like coffee. 

"The tea will help you relax."

"I am relaxed."

"You very much are not, Clarke." 

Clarke decides to close her eyes in an attempt to relax, but when she feels the couch dip besides her it becomes a little more difficult. So she sips her tea and says nothing. 

"So Clarke, how did you come to intern at Polis?" Lexa asks after a while and Clarke is grateful for the distraction. 

"Oh well, my friend Raven used to go there with her girlfriend Luna."

"I don't think I've ever heard of her." 

"Well, you can hardly everyone that comes to your gym, Lexa." Clarke laughs, but Lexa raises her eyebrow in a challenge. 

"Yes, I can, Clarke." 

"Okay to be fair, I'm pretty sure they didn't do a lot of working out there, honestly. I still have a running bet with Octavia that they just went there because Luna is wild for a sweaty Raven. If you know what I mean." Clarke sips her tea as she laughs at herself, but when she looks back at Lexa there's just a puzzled, yet slightly amused, look on her face.

"Oh right, TMI, sorry." 

"Don't worry." Lexa waves it off, "So, you know the gym because of this Raven then?"

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry, Clarke, if you don't want talk about it, I understand. I am just interested at how a medical student ends up interning at a gym." 

Clarke remains silent for a while, not sure if she wants to tell the truth, if she wants to share what is a rather personal piece of information. But she's comfortable here and the tea is slowly warming her up and making her feel actually relaxed. Besides, it could be nice to talk to someone who is not her best friends for once. 

"It's just that my mom's a surgeon and it was always kind of obvious I would follow in her footsteps. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but I didn't want to get into hospitals because of my last name or anything. And Raven had to see Nyko once, so that's how I know gyms have an in-house medical expert, so I thought what the hell, why not." Finishing up her tea, she comes to realize there's another, albeit much smaller, reason that weighed in on her decision. "Plus, I like drawing, mostly people and this whole gym thing has given a much better perspective of the way muscles work. It's all very... educational." 

Oh yes, very educational. That is obviously the sole reason why she has been obsessed with Lexa's muscles. But Lexa buys it, her eyes even raising at this new piece of information. 

"I didn't know you could draw." 

"Well, how would you?" Clarke laughs.

"True. So do you draw much?" 

"Not recently. Med school's pretty busy." 

"Well, you should." 

"Yeah, I'll just whip you up a portrait right now." 

"Really?"

"No," Clarke laughs again, "that's not how it works."

"Oh." Lexa seems actually disappointed and Clarke has to admit she finds it rather endearing. 

"I'll bring some of my drawings one day." 

Lexa smiles at her, this little, almost imperceptible smile, that may very well be her cutest smile. "I would like that, Clarke."

Clarke holds her stare. She almost has to, she's being pulled into those green eyes. But she breaks it, before she does or says something stupid, by placing her empty teacup on the table. 

"This was pretty good tea, but I think we're gonna be here a while, so do you have anything stronger?" She says something stupid anyway. 

"You know I don't have coffee, though."

"Yeah, no, I don't... I mean, like alcohol. Whiskey or something, wine, even beer would do." 

"I am afraid I have none of those, but I might have something else." Lexa gets up from the couch, automatically taking Clarke's cup with her to the kitchen and comes back with two glasses and an oddly looking brown bottle. 

"What this?" Clarke asks as she reaches for the bottle. She doesn't understand the name on the front, 'Valhalla Mjod', but the sticker informs her it's some sort of wine hailing from Denmark. Lexa observes Clarke's puzzled face. 

"It's mead." Clarke's face becomes even more puzzled. "Honey wine. It's usually softer than normal wine and this particular one has a green apple aftertaste." She takes back the bottle, filling half of two would-be-whiskey glasses. The drink has a light yellow color and the first thing Clarke does when she accepts one of the glasses is take in the smell. It smells sweet and she sees Lexa already taking a big gulp and filling up her own glass again, so Clarke brings the glass to her lips.   
It's thick and the taste is instant, the aftertaste even better. She purses her lips and nods in agreement. "This is good." 

"I know." Lexa smiles as she fills Clarke's glass up and sits back down on the couch. "So, strong enough for you?" 

"It will do. Now tell me, how did you come to Polis?"

"Lincoln. He is a few years older, but we grew up together. He had to babysit me once on a training day at Polis, so he took me and I've been going there ever since."

"So how did you end up teaching?" 

"It just happened." Clarke recognizes Lexa's reluctance to share more on the topic, so she lets it rest. They enjoy their mead in silence, the bottle emptying fast, Clarke appreciates it much more than she had expected. The combination of hot tea and now the alcohol has extinguished most of her tension and she finds herself relaxing into the couch. 

And it appears Lexa feels just as comfortable, even with the thunder still rolling through the skies, she's got her eyes closed, her head leaning back against the couch. 

"Do you have any music?" Clarke asks. 

"What would you like?"

"Anything." 

So Lexa goes to turn on some music, choosing a simple instrumental playlist. Clarke has her own eyes closed when she comes back and she feels Lexa take the glass from her hand and then returning it. They sit in silence for a few minutes, the alcohol slowly beginning to kick in. Clarke feels her body becoming lighter, her lips are tingling. She sighs a pleasant sigh. 

But all too soon she feels Lexa getting up off the couch again and when she opens her eyes it's darker than before she closed them. Most of the candles have gone out and Lexa moves to light new ones. She knows this, but still Clarke has to ask, because she misses Lexa's warmth besides her. "Where are you going?"

Lexa looks back at her, seemingly taking her in before answering, "Just lighting some new candles." 

"Let me help." Clarke is off the couch and next to her before Lexa can even accept or decline. So Lexa just nods and places a few tealights in Clarke's hand. They start on opposite ends of the room, extinguishing the still faintly burning candles and replacing them with new ones. Clarke feels light in the head and she can't help looking over her shoulder once or twice to watch Lexa.   
They meet somewhere in the middle of the room, all candles around them flickering again. Time seems to move slower, but that might just be the alcohol and Clarke knows she's staring, but at least Lexa is staring too. 

And then, suddenly, there's a hand on her cheek, fingers on the back of her head and she sees Lexa leaning in before warm lips press against her own. They taste like tea and mead and at first, Clarke is too overwhelmed to respond until Lexa pulls back. Clarke leans in this time, capturing Lexa's lips again and Lexa responds eagerly. 

Clarke rests her hand on Lexa's lower back as their lips move and their bodies push and pull. Lexa breaks the kiss again, but she doesn't move away, instead she brushes her nose against Clarke's and shifts the angle before leaning in to kiss her again. This time Clarke feels a tongue gently brushing her lips and she opens her mouth to let Lexa in, deepening the kiss. 

For a while they kiss inside a halo of soft music and candlelight. Both simply enjoying the feeling of another body against their own, lost in the excitement of a first kiss. 

But then the air shifts and the kiss changes, it becomes more demanding, much more desperate. Clarke is tugging at Lexa's shirt wanting her body closer, wanting more. Lexa responds by raising her arms, allowing Clarke to pull of her shirt. The first thing she sees is a tattoo on her right arm and Clarke wonders how many more there are. She hopes she gets to find out. 

Lexa initiates the kiss again, allowing Clarke's hands to roam her bare back. She feels the muscles beneath her fingertips, revels in how soft her skin is. As Lexa deepens the kiss, Clarke becomes bolder, dragging her hands to Lexa's stomach, up her abs and hesitating only a second before she lets them slide over Lexa's breasts. She can feel her nipples against her palms, even through the fabric of her bra. 

There is a voice of reason trying to yell at her in her head and she's pretty sure Lexa has her own inhabitations as well, but for every doubt there's more alcohol coursing through their veins and she can't deny that she wants this all of her own accord. 

Lexa pulls off Clarke's shirt and then begins pushing her and Clarke allows her to lead. She's expecting they'll end up in the bedroom, but then she's pressed in between a wall and Lexa's body. Their skin is already sticky, but she likes the feeling of skin against skin and when Lexa's hands begin to roam her body, she moans. 

She's sensitive, more so than usual but alcohol has always had that effect on her. Lexa's lips are on her skin now, kissing down her neck, biting her color bone. Clarke tangles her hands in Lexa's curls, pulling her head up and bringing their lips together again. 

Lexa lowers her hands, momentarily playing with the waistband of Clarke's jeans and when she pulls back to work her belt Lexa's name leaves her lips in a pleading moan. It makes Lexa stop and she looks up at Clarke, their eyes meeting, dark with lust. Something shifts in Lexa and she hurriedly gets rid of Clarke's belt before yanking her jeans down. 

Clarke feels Lexa taking a step back and she watches Lexa watch her and then, just as suddenly, she's back again, reconnecting their bodies. But it doesn't last long, because Lexa places both her hands on Clarke's hips and turns her around, pressing her against the wall. Clarke gasps in surprise, but excitement sweeps through her. She helps Lexa move her hair to one side and almost instantly Lexa's lips are on her neck again, kissing, sucking, even biting. 

Clarke's hands are against the wall, Lexa's are digging into Clarke's hips, her nails, despite how short they are, undoubtedly leaving small marks. But Clarke likes it, craves it and when Lexa pushes her hips against Clarke's ass, she has to fight a moan. Clarke wants more and she is almost ready to ask for it. 

But she doesn't have to, because Lexa moves her right hand from Clarke's hip down her leg, before pulling her closer and away from the wall. She feels her fingers slowly moving up her inner thigh and as they go higher, Clarke begins to realize to just how long they are. 

She's panting with anticipation, Lexa's fingers now brushing the fabric of her panties but still not quite touching where Clarke wants it the most. She presses the flat of her hand against the underside of Clarke's stomach, just over her panties as she moves a little closer against her back. Clarke likes the contact, but Lexa is still leaving a trail of wet kisses upon her neck and shoulder and much to Clarke's dismay, she stops everything else to focus on that. 

Clarke is pretty sure there's already at least two hickeys in her neck, but Lexa is working on another one on her shoulder. Clarke allows it for a while until she begins putting pressure against Lexa's hand, urging her on. Lexa bites her hard in retaliation. But then, after just enough of nothing she moves her hand up toying with the rim of Clarke's panties before slipping her fingers underneath one by one. 

Clarke's breath picks up, her body is tense as she waits for Lexa to finally touch her. But Lexa teases her some more and Clarke can feel her smile against her neck. Clarke bucks her hips again and Lexa removes her lips from her shoulders, looking up to study Clarke's face. And then finally, as she's looking deep into Clarke's eyes, Lexa lets one deliciously long finger slide through her wet folds. Clarke closes her eyes as she moans, arching her back. 

All the teasing stops right there and Lexa wastes no more time. She immediately presses Clarke further against the wall, increasing the pressure as her finger makes long, slow strokes. The room fills with Clarke's soft sounds. But then Lexa begins to move faster, adding more pressure every time she strokes up. Clarke's moans grow louder and it makes Lexa all the more eager to please her. 

The new pace, the added pressure, it doesn't take much more for Clarke to start trembling, so close to orgasm. She throws her head back against Lexa's shoulder, one hand moving from the wall down to Lexa's head, her fingers tangling in her hair. She feels herself getting closer as Lexa keeps hitting all the right spots. Clarke wants to say something, but the words won't make it passed her lips. Instead she moans again and then suddenly it washes over her. 

Her mouth falls open in a silent moan, her eyes closed tight as her body shakes from her orgasm. Lexa holds her close, sensing Clarke's legs are giving out. When Clarke's body is finally relaxed again, she collapses against Lexa, trusting her to keep her up. 

 

In retrospect, Clarke doesn't remember how she got home or in bed. Lexa's lips and her touch keep running through her mind, she feels them ghost over her skin as she lies alone in her own bed. There's a small sliver of regret gnawing at her now that the alcohol has mostly left her system. But it didn't seem Lexa regretted any of it. She had helped Clarke get dressed again and kissed her tenderly afterwards. 

But Clarke hadn't gotten the chance to return the favor. When Lexa looked outside to see the rain had stopped and the streetlights on again she had smiled at Clarke, joking it was safe for her to go home now. Clarke hated to admit she was tired and very ready for bed, because she wanted more of Lexa. Still, she agreed and had left without any further ado. 

Lexa had still kissed her at the door, had let her hand slide slowly down Clarke's arm and intertwined their fingers just before she walked out. 

No, Clarke didn't regret any of it and if Lexa did then she was great at hiding it. Actually she hopes it won't be the only time she gets to be that close to Lexa, she hopes she will get the chance to return the favor. 

//

Clarke never in her life would have thought that she'd be happy to wake up early and get to work. But fact is that she hasn't seen Lexa all weekend since they had sex and while that hadn't been a problem in the past, it certainly is a problem now.   
She arrives at the gym an hour earlier than usual, excited and eager to see Lexa, although also a little nervous, because she has no idea what their dynamic will be like now. She's still not entirely sure if Lexa has any regrets, a thought that has been troubling all weekend. 

But all those doubts and fears leave her the moment she enters the training room and sees Lexa. Wearing only black shorts and a black sports-bra, Clarke actually stops walking to properly stare. She's doing those goddamn push-ups again and Clarke can see both of her tattoo's and she once again vividly remembers her Friday evening.

Lexa gets up from the floor and she sees Clarke almost immediately. For a split-second Clarke is scared that she might look away and leave, which will be a clear sign that Lexa would rather forget that Friday evening. But Lexa looks at her and smirks, purposely maintaining eye-contact as she starts stretching her arms. Clarke takes a deep breath, relieved, because now she knows exactly how this will end.

Shaking her head, she begins making her way to her workspace, walking passed Lexa doing her stretches. When she's almost by the door, she hears Lexa call after her,

"Good morning, Clarke." 

Another slow day. Nyko called an hour after she came in that he wouldn't be able to make it to work that day. Personal reasons. But he stressed that he trusted Clarke and that means quite a lot to her. So despite the lack of work, Clarke feels good. 

She likes to pretend she has to do something and leave her little office to walk passed Lexa so she can see her doing her workouts. The other upside of this is that Clarke discovered after the second time Lexa likes to dare a lingering look at her ass, so Clarke makes sure to sway a little more than usual. Mutual benefits. 

After lunch, Clarke schedules in an hour and a half to study and do some homework, but not long after she opens her books there's a knock at the door. Lexa peeks her head through the door and Clarke can't help a smile. 

"Well, come in." 

"Hey." Lexa seems a little shy, because apparently staring from a distance isn't as scary as actually talking to the person you had a one-night-stand with two nights ago.

She put on a black hoodie that's one maybe two sizes too big over her sports-bra and Clarke has to say it is positively adorable.

"Hey."

"So, Lincoln just challenged me to a fight." 

"What?" Clarke's eyes widen in concern. 

"No, it's like training. Sparring but more serious."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, I thought maybe it would be wise to have a medic present." 

"Really, Lexa?" Clarke laughs.

"What?" She shrugs her shoulders in defense. 

"Sure, I'll come watch your fight. Which I am sure is merely a cover to show off." 

Lexa only rolls her eyes in response, but she leaves with a smile on her face. Clarke closes her book and grabs her emergency kit, because friendly training as this may be, she likes being prepared. 

Lincoln is already in the ring, wearing just his shorts, jumping up and down and jabbing at imaginary opponents. Clarke walks in just in time to see Lexa wrap white tape around her hands and wrists. She winks at Clarke before stepping into the ring. Clarke, as stupid as she thinks this is, finds it all rather flattering. She likes this attention, she likes that Lexa somehow feels the need to impress her. 

At first, Lexa and Lincoln just circle each other, one or the other pretending to charge but then falling back again. But eventually Lexa dares the first punch. She misses, but it's non-stop punching and kicking from there on out. Lincoln is big and broad, but Lexa's much smaller body makes her quicker, an advantage she uses very well.

At some point Lincoln gets in a couple punches to Lexa's stomach, but after the third she surprises him with a roundhouse kick. It hits him square in the jaw and he stumbles back, Lexa takes this opportunity to charge, punching him hard in the stomach three times. She retreats with a proud grin as he takes a moment to recover. 

Clarke watches the fight unfold with both awe and horror. She nearly flinches every time Lexa gets hit, but at the same time she loves watching her get worked up, sweat gathering on her body and low growls escaping her lips as the fight goes on. It's been nearly twenty minutes, with only one break, and Clarke is extremely positive they are both showing off now, but they're slowly getting tired. 

Especially Lincoln, who's having trouble keeping up with Lexa darting around constantly. She manages to get behind him where she drops down and sweeps his feet out from under him. He lands on his knees and Lexa elbows him just below the neck, knocking him down on the ground. Clarke cheers from the sideline and Lexa turns to her, smiling wide. 

She doesn't see Lincoln getting up, but Clarke does. Her eyes widen in alarm and that is something Lexa does see, so she turns around quickly and tries to avoid Lincoln's punch, but she's too late and he hits her just above the eye. She stumbles back, both in surprise and pain. There's a small line of blood slowly trickling down the side of her face. Clarke waits, shocked, unsure if she should go up to Lexa already, but when Lexa has recovered from her initial surprise she grins, prompting quite the same grin from Lincoln.  
The fight doesn't last much longer after that. They punch and kick each other harder than before, both grunting and growling. Lexa's lip cracks and Lincoln gets hit on his nose, which starts bleeding quite fast. Clarke ends the fight there because his nose is clearly broken and she thinks they've both proved their strength more than enough. 

She walks up to the ring, tapping the mat loudly to get their attention. 

"Okay, that's it. You two, with me." Clarke doesn't wait for their response, just turns around and starts walking to her office. Lincoln and Lexa grin, clasping wrists as they thank and compliment each other. 

Once in Clarke's office she orders Lincoln to sit down on the examination table, having to actually put it on the lowest gear to be face to face with him. She cleans his nose and then, after warning him, cracks it back in position. 

"You call that training?" She raises her eyebrow, scolding them both. Clarke grabs an icepack from the freezer, wraps it in a towel and instructs Lincoln to keep it on his nose to reduce the swelling. He thanks her and with slumped shoulders he leaves the office, walking passed Lexa who's staring at her feet. At least they look guilty enough. 

"Your turn." Clarke says, her voice significantly softer. Lexa looks up and Clarke smiles. "Come on, I have to clean those cuts." 

Lexa sits down on the table and Clarke rolls a chair close to her. She grabs Lexa's hands first, the tape bloody from Lincoln's injury, but as Clarke unwraps the tape she sees her knuckles are bloodied too. 

"Maybe you went a little too far there, huh?" She washes Lexa's hands, discovering it's just little scratches here and there, nothing too bad. Lexa shrugs her shoulders in response. 

"This happens a lot. Lincoln is a hard man." Clarke laughs softly. 

"But breaking his nose?" 

"I think we both got carried away a little." 

"Just a little." Clarke agrees. 

When her hands are clean and the tape thrown away Clarke reaches for Lexa's face, hooking her finger under Lexa's chin to lift her head. 

"I'm going to clean this up, okay?" Lexa nods, locking her eyes with Clarke. She keeps staring at her as Clarke gently wipes the blood from the side of her face and her chin, careful to avoid the cuts. When the blood is gone, Clarke cleans the cut over Lexa's eye before applying a small bandage to help it heal. 

Then she does the same to her lip. But Clarke becomes mesmerized, remembering the way those lips felt and tasted. Without even realizing it, she brushes her thumb over Lexa's bottom lip and then, completely on instinct, she leans in and kisses her softly. 

Lexa hisses and it breaks Clarke from her trance, quickly pulling back and looking away. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"It's okay." Lexa whispers back. But Clarke refuses to look at her, pretends to be busy with something at the small table with supplies next to her. Lexa grabs her hands, makes Clarke look at her. 

"Hey, it's okay. Just stings a little." Clarke just nods, still trying to avoid Lexa's gaze. So Lexa cups both of her cheeks and this time, she kisses Clarke. "It's okay." She reassures her again. Clarke's nod is a little stronger then. 

Still silent and a little uncertain, Clarke goes to grab an icepack for Lexa as well. She places it against the cut above her eye, where the skin is already beginning to swell. 

"Keep it there, or else you might have trouble seeing for a couple days." 

"Wouldn't want that." Lexa jokes, as she brushes her fingers with Clarke's to hold the icepack.   
Clarke goes to clean up all her stuff and when she's done, she finally properly looks at Lexa again. Lexa attempts a smile, it's a little strained from the cut in her lip, but Clarke smiles back. The sight before her is a vulnerable one, but this hue of power seems to constantly surround Lexa.

"You're good to go." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know." Clarke shrugs. "Study a little. If there's no more friendly fights that is." Lexa laughs and nods, and then she casually swings her legs on the table and sits back. Closing her eyes as she leans her head back. 

"Mind if I rest here a little?" Clarke rolls her eyes and shakes her head. The audacity. But at the same time it puts her at ease, makes her feel good to know Lexa wants to be around her. As she sits at the desk, book in her hand, she looks up every now and then, unable to be near Lexa without looking at her it seems. And every time she finds Lexa already staring at her. 

//

\\\

Clarke likes routine, Lexa almost depends on it, so their unspoken agreement to work out together every Thursday has quietly developed into a comfortable routine. Sometimes Clarke surprises Lexa and shows up on Tuesday, but for the past 4 weeks they’ve been working out together. Besides a lot of lingering looks and very suggestive moves, nothing has happened since that first and only time they slept together.

They almost kissed that first Thursday. They were alone in the dressing room, stripping on opposite ends of the room and the tension became palpable. Somehow they gravitated towards each other, almost nose to nose in the middle of the room. 

But then the door opened, someone walking in and interrupting them. Since then they haven’t really been alone together. There’s always someone else with them, in the gym, in Clarke’s office, in the dressing room. And both have been too hesitant to ask the other home. So they just go on with their routine, the tension building but neither brave enough to do something about it.   
Today Clarke shows up in a new tank top. It’s a bit low-cut, showing off a lot of her boobs – because obviously Clarke managed to find the only slightly low-cut sports-bra in the world. 

She meets Lexa in front of the gym, also part of their new routine, and they go to the dressing room together. Lexa is sitting on the bench swapping out her shoes and Clarke is sitting on the opposite end of the room, slowly unzipping her jacket. Lexa looks up just as Clarke is taking it off and her mouth almost drops open. Clarke sees it and smirks, deciding to play innocent. 

“It’s new. Do you like it?” 

“It… It is nice, Clarke.” She finishes tying her shoelaces without looking up again, but it takes her significantly longer than usual.   
In the gym they do their on Wednesday. But seeing Clarke doing them in this outfit is just too much for her, so she cuts them off before they’ve even started on them. 

Running the treadmill isn’t working either. Lexa was pleasantly surprised when Clarke suggested it, knowing it’s the one thing she hates the most. But her boobs just bouncing up and down in her peripheral is also too much. Lexa stumbled twice already and that’s a first. She’s run half marathons on the damn thing, she doesn’t stumble. 

So they move on to some weight training. Which is uneventful enough, at first. But then Clarke decides that Lexa should really help her with her form, because she doesn’t want to strain her muscles by moving wrong. After all, they did up the amount of weights Clarke would be lifting last week. Lexa rolls her eyes, but humors Clarke anyway by standing close to her and adjusting her arms and back. 

Still, Clarke pretends to be having difficult with lifting the weights. Lexa sighs. 

“What are you doing, Clarke?” 

“It’s too heavy, Lexa.” 

“No, it’s not. We tried this last week and you were fine.” 

“Maybe my stance is wrong, I told you.” 

“No, it isn’t.” Lexa looks away as Clarke bends down to drop the weights. And Clarke just shrugs her shoulders when she comes up again. 

“Then I don’t know either.” 

“Okay, Clarke, you know what, you are right, you might strain your muscles like this. It's enough for today. I will just go... punch a bag or something." She’s slightly annoyed with Clarke’s antics, but a much bigger part of her is extremely frustrated. Not with Clarke though, or maybe yes, with Clarke, because she is in fact awfully sexually frustrated. And Clarke’s behavior today isn’t helping. 

Clarke just nods and goes to put away the materials they’ve used. 

“Alright.” She says, when she’s back by Lexa’s side. They walk a short hallway to what Clarke has dubbed the boxing corner, but where Clarke would go right for the dressing rooms just before the end of the hallway, she keeps walking with Lexa. 

Lexa eyes her suspiciously. “What are you doing?” 

“I’ll watch.” Clarke smiles sweetly. Lexa doesn't have it in her to argue anymore, so she lets Clarke stay. Feeling her eyes on her the whole time. It makes her handle the punching bag much more aggressively than usual, her pose and training getting lost in her need to get her frustration out. 

It's partially working, but she can still see Clarke staring at her, just practically gaping and it's driving her insane. 

"Clarke, what the hell are you doing?" She hisses. 

"What? I said I'd watch." 

"You are staring. It's annoying. I can't concentrate."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes." 

"Fine, I will. I'll just go shower or something." And there is something in the way she says it, something suggestive that Lexa interprets in a certain way but which she quickly tells herself can't be right. But then Clarke winks and literally sways out of the room and that voice is back in Lexa's head. Telling her she isn't wrong, telling her to just go after Clarke. But she doesn't. She stays there, punching the bag, going over her options with every hit. 

Lexa wants to follow her, wants to find out what Clarke is doing and why, wants to know if her instinct is right. But what if it isn't? What if this isn't Clarke flirting with her and using extreme measures to get what she wants. Which Lexa hopes is her. Which makes Lexa realize all the more how much she wants Clarke, has wanted Clarke for weeks and then she's done. Done playing, done pretending. 

She hits the bag one final time and then she heads for the dressing room, not allowing all the doubts in her head to push through. Once she gets there, there is no sign of Clarke, nor does hear the showers running. But her stuff is in her spot on the bench, so she calls out for her. 

"Clarke, are you here?" 

Clarke comes around the corner that separates the showers from the dressing area. She's wearing a bathrobe and smirking at Lexa. "So you are smart after all."

"Clarke, what's go-" But Lexa can't finish her sentence, because Clarke is untying her robe right in front of her and then drops it where she stands. Lexa can't help but stare, because this is Clarke completely naked in front of her and she's never had the pleasure of that sight before. Then Clarke casually turns around and walks back to the showers, calling after Lexa.

"You better keep following me." 

Lexa doesn't need to be told twice. She quickly undresses – while still managing to neatly fold her clothes on the bench – and nearly runs after Clarke. 

Clarke already has the water running when Lexa rounds the corner and she's just stepping underneath the stream. Lexa watches as the water makes its way down Clarke's body, taking it all in. She steps in after her, pressing her body close to Clarke's. Much like the way they were when they were together in Lexa's apartment, except this time they're both completely naked and she gets to see and touch everything.   
Clarke turns around in Lexa's arms, their boobs brushing and then they're so close against one another, Lexa doubts there's any part of them not touching. She's a little taken aback by how fast this all went, trying to go over how they got there, but then Clarke is kissing her and all she can feel is Clarke's lips and her body. All she can think about is the way Clarke feels in her hands, her skin so soft. 

They kiss like they'll never do it again, they kiss like it's all they've been thinking about for weeks. Lexa lets her hands roam Clarke’s body, and Clarke’s hands are exploring just as much, the sensation new and exciting for Lexa, because last time it was mostly her touching Clarke. 

Suddenly Clarke bites her lip softly and Lexa moans in surprise, she can feel Clarke grinning against her lips. Clarke soothes the bite with her tongue before deepening the kiss. 

Lexa slowly slides her right hand down Clarke’s neck to her breast, where she plays with her nipple for a moment. Waiting for it to harden as Clarke moans before she moves her hand further down, over Clarke’s stomach to her thighs. But then Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and stops her. 

“No.” She says, as she pushes Lexa against the shower wall. “It’s my turn.” 

She grabs Lexa’s other hand that’s on her ass and lifts them both above her head, pinning Lexa against the wall. Holding both her wrists in one hand, Clarke begins kissing Lexa’s neck, teasing her like she had so many nights ago. 

Her left hand cups Lexa’s breast as her mouth travels lower and lower, leaving kisses wherever it comes, before she takes Lexa’s nipple in her mouth. She sucks on it and when it’s hard in her mouth, she bites. Lexa’s back arches off the wall as she suppresses a moan. Clarke smiles against her breast. 

Then she moves her hand, going down until she's right there between Lexa's legs. Lexa instinctively widens her stance, allowing Clarke more space. She decides to tease Lexa first, as payback. So she rubs just the tip of her finger against Lexa, not hard, but just enough for Lexa to want more. And it doesn't take long for Lexa to start panting and whenever Clarke rubs up, Lexa's breath hitches. 

As much as Clarke is enjoying this, she wants to hear Lexa moan, she wants to watch her fall apart. So when Clarke slides her finger up again she finally adds pressure, watching as Lexa's mouth falls open in a silent moan. It sends a spike of arousal through Clarke's body, but she wants more than that. 

Starting slow and softly, Clarke begins rubbing small circles against Lexa's clit. Her chest is heaving from her heavy breaths, but as Clarke's pace picks up and as she adds more pressure, Lexa can't hold back anymore. She moans loudly, having completely forgotten their whereabouts.   
Lexa's arms fall away from the wall, landing on Clarke's shoulders and Lexa takes this opportunity to tangle her hands in Clarke's hair, needing something to hold on to. She wants more. 

"In me." Her voice is soft and hoarse, but Clarke hears her. The combination of those words and Lexa's voice makes her moan and she doesn't even tease Lexa about it, doesn't even make her beg for it. She slides her finger down and then easily inside, adjusting the angle to allow her thumb to continue drawing circles against her clit.   
Clarke finds a rhythm thrusting in and out while rubbing up and down with her thumb and all too soon her pace quickens. Lexa's hips bucking up to meet her thrusts as she makes soft sounds.   
And then her head falls back against the shower wall, her mouth open and her body shaking. She's trying to move with Clarke but her body keeps trembling, so Clarke steadies her hips with one hand as she works Lexa to her orgasm. Lexa comes moaning and gasping, Clarke keeps slowly thrusting until Lexa places a hand over hers. She's still breathing heavy as Clarke gently pulls out and kisses Lexa's neck, waiting for her to catch her breath. 

Lexa recovers pretty quickly and reaches for Clarke to kiss her as she turns them around and presses Clarke against the shower wall. She begins slowly kissing down her body and then kneels down onto the shower floor.

When Clarke realizes Lexa’s intentions she gasps a soft “oh”, but has no time to protest as Lexa is already pulling one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder. 

Lexa wastes no time, her tongue instantly on Clarke’s clit, sucking and licking. She remembers the pace Clarke had liked and quickly replicates that with her tongue.

Clarke is so wet and so worked up, it doesn’t take long. Her moans come instantly and grow louder as Lexa goes on, adding more pressure. One hand is on Clarke’s ass, the other holding the leg that’s over her shoulder. 

When she comes, she moans so loud Lexa is a little afraid someone outside the dressing rooms can hear her. But when she looks up at Clarke, still slowly bringing her back down, she thinks the way she looks right now is totally worth potentially getting caught. 

//

Lexa isn't one to have expectations. After all, they only lead to disappointments. But when she gets used to certain routines, it does set her off a bit when the routine suddenly changes. 

She is used to seeing Clarke four days every week, she is used to meeting her in front of the gym almost every morning, she is used to the stares and banter and silent breaks in Clarke's office as she studies. 

But she hasn't seen Clarke since last Friday. Just the day before they'd had sex in the shower and then on Friday Clarke had even kissed her before she went home after work. Lexa was certain nothing had changed between them. But now Clarke hasn't been to work and she didn't show up today to their work out. Lexa is worried, but also a little hurt and she can't quite figure out why, because it's not like they owe anything to each other. 

She just wishes Nyko was back yet so she could ask him, but he's been away too and she has no way of contacting Clarke. 

Her unease shows, Lincoln tells her every time they spar together, but she doesn't need him to tell her that her timing is off, that her mind is somewhere else. She knows. Her mind is with Clarke, with the last time they saw each other, the last time they had sex and all the worst case scenarios of why she has so suddenly disappeared. 

"Hey." Lincoln shakes her shoulder to get her attention. They'd been training, punching bags because Lexa feels like punching something all the time. She looks up at him, not even having realized that she just stopped punching the bag at some point, so lost in her thoughts. 

"What?" 

"Maybe she is just sick. People get sick all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Clarke." Lexa raises her eyebrow in a challenge, but he's known her since she was in diapers, he babysat her, she can't hide from him. And she knows that. Besides, she is too distracted to challenge him any further, so she just shrugs her shoulders, lets it go. 

He might be right, she might be sick. It had crossed her mind as well, but she still doesn't like it. 

The days drag on and for some reason going to the gym isn't as enjoyable to her as it once was. Clarke changed everything and now that she's gone, everything's changed for the worst. She does her weight training, punches her bags, once even ran an entire marathon on a treadmill, simply because she wasn't keeping track of her time. She teaches the kids, but even they know something's wrong. The first week they asked about Doctor Clarke and when Lexa just went with the easy answer that she's sick and will be back soon, they had accepted it. 

Except Clark of course, who always sat with Clarke during breaks and sometimes even with Lexa too. At the start of every class he asks if Clarke is back yet and at the end he asks Lexa to tell her that he hopes she'll be better soon. Lexa doesn't even tell him that she can't tell her, just says she will. 

The other people Lexa likes to spar with have noticed her distraction too and somehow they all know it's about Clarke. She hates that people know these kinds of things without her ever having told them, but she never gets into it. Still, everyone knows she's dealing with Clarke's absence and it's raising pitying looks, which she hates more than anything.

Two weeks in, Lincoln is waiting for her outside the dressing rooms.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, because he's never done that before. Usually they just see each other in the gym and if they feel like it work out together. 

"I have a plan, walk with me." So they walk to the gym together. "Nyko still isn't back either, right? So we're going to break into his office, which is easy because he never locks the doors anyway, and we're going to take a look at Clarke's file." 

"Why?"

"Because her phone number and address will be in there so you can either call her or just show up at her house."

"No." 

"Lexa, at least just text her." 

"No, Lincoln. I am not going to do that." He lets it go after that, because when she sets her mind to something, or rather doesn't in this case, there's no arguing. 

It's Thursday, three weeks after the last time Lexa saw Clarke and she likes to think she's over it. Sure, she showers at home after a day at the gym and she has set up a whole new work out routine for herself, but sometimes things change, so Lexa changes with it. She's fine.

She's training with Lincoln, punching bags as fast as they can and counting who gets the most hits in one minute, when a voice rings through the gym. 

"I thought Thursday was my day." It's not as strong as Lexa remembers it, but it's undoubtedly Clarke. She drops her arms, just stares at Clarke for a few seconds, almost in shock. 

Clarke laughs a little awkwardly, uncertain. "I know I'm a little late, bu-" Lexa doesn't let her finish her sentence, instead she grabs Clarke's face and kisses her. Right there in the middle of the gym, where everyone can see, but she doesn't care anymore. They all know anyway. 

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa, kissing her back just as passionately. As if it's all they've wanted to do for the past three weeks. When they break apart, Clarke leans her forehead against Lexa's. 

"I have to warn you though, I just had the worst cold ever." Lexa laughs and then, just for the sake of it, kisses her again.

So, turns out, Clarke was sick, so bad she was in bed for almost two weeks and when she was finally able to get out of bed, she still wasn't strong enough to get to the gym. She had called Nyko to tell him she was sick and asked him to tell Lexa, but he had said he wasn't able to be at the gym either, so she had no way of letting Lexa know. 

They're in Clarke's office, sitting side by side on the examination table, when Clarke hands Lexa a small piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"It's my phone number. So if I ever bail on you again, you can call me and ask me where the hell I'm at." Lexa laughs, remembering Lincolns plan. "Or if I get sick again, you can bring me soup."

"Maybe I will do that." Lexa agrees. 

There's a moment of silence between them, because for Lexa a few things became very clear while Clarke was gone and a few more when she came back. And while getting Clarke's number is a good sign, she's not quite sure how Clarke really feels.

"I'm sorry." Clarke says.

"For what?"

"If it seemed like I was avoiding you or anything, or purposely not telling you if I'd just left. I wasn't."

"I know."

"But I didn't actually come here today to train." Clarke begins awkwardly. 

"You honestly don't look in any shape to train." Lexa agrees.

"Thank you for that."

"No, I just mean..."

"No, I get it, I know how I look." Clarke laughs. 

"So what did you come for, Clarke?"

"For you." Clarke lets the words linger, hoping Lexa gets the meaning behind them. "And to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, about three weeks ago, before I got sick, I ordered something online. And since I'm feeling a little better now and my order came in, I thought I'd come here to ask." Clarke realizes she's rambling, but honestly, she's a little nervous. Because in between the lines, she's asking a little more. 

"I've got a bottle of Danish mead and a boxset of Will & Grace at home, so if you have nothing planned, would you, you know, like to come over?"

Lexa smiles. "I would love to come over."

 

**1 YEAR, 8 MONTHS, 15 DAYS, AN APARTMENT AND 2 DOGS LATER**

"Clarke, come on, we're going to be late." Lexa doesn't like being late, she is never late. She has been dressed and ready to go for fifteen minutes, since their plan was that they'd be leaving five minutes ago. 

"Lex, you have to help me zip up. I can't reach it." Clarke calls from the bedroom, Lexa rolls her eyes, not surprised Clarke isn't even dressed yet. 

"Since when can you not reach the zipper?" 

When she gets to the bedroom, Lexa sighs loudly. Clarke doesn't even have her dress on yet, she's just standing there in her underwear, wearing this huge grin. 

"Clarke, what the hell?" 

"It's new. Do you like it?"

Okay, fine, Lexa likes it. Lexa likes it very much. It's a black lace set, showing off her boobs in the best way and when Clarke does a little turn around, she sees it does wonders for what Lexa already thinks is a wonderful ass. And there's about a million things Lexa would want to do to Clarke now, if they didn't have somewhere to be.   
She walks up to her girlfriend, who's still grinning, and runs her hands down her sides, taking in the view.

"It's gorgeous. You're gorgeous." She kisses Clarke and Clarke hooks her arms around Lexa's neck. But all too soon Lexa breaks the kiss and Clarke actually pouts. "But we have somewhere to be and as it is, we are already running late. And you know I hate being late."

"You get grumpy when we're late." 

"Yes. And you don't want me grumpy." Lexa says, kissing Clarke again. 

"Fine, I'll get dressed." She says, unhooking her arms from around Lexa's neck. "But you better take care of me tonight." 

"Oh, I will. Trust me." Lexa says, winking as she leaves the bedroom. 

And Lexa holds her promise. She takes care of Clarke that night and the night after. They take care of each other every day and every night for the rest of their life.


End file.
